Caves of Darkness
Caves of Darkness is currently the map that gives out the most exp (except for 50+ legendaries) in Warrior Epic. During a character's 1-50 progression, he/she will become extremely familiar with this map, especially during 40-50. At level 40, this map gives out roughly 154k exp with a party of five. At level 50, this map gives out roughly 233k exp with a party of five. Background Pros *High Exp *Easy to run when one knows what he/she is doing. Cons *Lots of Scientists that hit for 4 electric damage and crit for 8 every second/two. *The amount of chests and flower pots can get annoying. - *Requires the completion of "Strange Alliances", "The Inner Sanctum", "Mammoth Eggs", "Unnatural Experiments" and "Trials of the Welkin". Walkthrough *Note: All HP of monsters in this guide will be the BASE hp that one encounters when the host running CoD is level 40 or lower. Obviously as your level goes up, HP of monsters also scale. Also, ALL maps are somewhat randomized, so your CoD may not look like the map below, but since there are no Subquests for CoD, everything will be in the same order. * The first room past the spawn point has no monsters. Then, it gets interesting. Part A There are four rooms in this section, excluding the first room past the spawn. *One room will contain either two mobs of Trogs(One mob with a 84 hp Trog as a leader, with 52 hp Trog adds, the other just simply filled with 84 hp Trogs), two mobs of Abomination Brutes (84 hp each), OR one mob of Alpha Trogs (84) and one mob of Abominations (84) that will fight each other. *Another room will have a mob of Chosen Inquisitors (88) with a Chosen Scientist (180) at the head. - *Yet another will simply be filled with Chosen Scientists (180). I call this room the scientist corridor, simply because it will almost always be on the main path of the quest. *Lastly, there is a "scientist room" of course, filled with Chosen Scientists (156). It will typically be off of the main path and is therefore, optional. Part B After you finish Part A, you will come across a room that has three blocked off passageways. You must finish both sides before you are able to continue through the middle corridor, which leads to the boss room and eventually, the end of the quest. Check both side doors of the room and your character will open one, muttering something about an "Experiments section". We'll call this the Warden's Corridor. The first room of the Warden's Corridor contains a mob of Chosen Inquisitors (88) led by a Chosen Scientist (180), similar to the one you fought in Part A. The second room however, contains a single Chosen Scientist (180), the Warden in question. Eliminating him will yield a keycard that will let you into the side that you passed previously, the "VIP room". This VIP room contains 3 rooms. * This room could be either the first or second of the three. It will contain a mob of Chosen Inquisitors (88) led by a Chosen Scientist (180) such as you've encountered before. *This room will be either first or second depending on the order you got the previous room at. It will contain a mob of Chosen Inquisitors (100), two mobs of Chosen Scientists (204 and 180 respectively) and a mob of Trog Drones (92). *Lastly, you'll encounter a room that looks exactly like the one where the arrow is at in the map above. At first, it will have no monsters, however, after you talk to the blue dot on your minimap, a mob of Chosen Inquisitors (88) led by a Chosen Scientist (180) will be summoned at the very start of the room. Eliminate them (well, technically, you don't have to), and head back to the three path intersection. Now you can finally go through the middle path! Part C This is a relatively short section when compared to the other parts. You will encounter two rooms. One is just purely filled with chests and flower pots while the other contains a mob of Chosen Inquisitors (88) led by a Chosen Scientist (180) except this time, they're scattered all over the room. At the end of this, there is a door, which will lead to the boss room. Boss Room There will be three mobs of Advanced Avengers (88) on either side of the boss, which is a Chosen Prophet (174). Most people choose to gather them all up and spirit spam with pit fighters in order to get it over with quick. However, after the BOSS is killed, open the door and you'll reach the exit! Congratulations, you just finished one of the best exp maps! Strategies Devotress - Shield of Purity + Beacon are your best friends. At 50, Tempest blade + beacon maxed do (40 + 62)x 3 to an area in your line of sight (If scientists do not resist the 40, as it IS energy damage, they should get one hitted). Illusionist - Spirit of Darkness (L50) for the scientist room/corridor and the four mob room in the VIP corridor. Wither for the rest. Dungeon Archers - Kite, Trap, AoE with your DoTs and repeat. Result Barbaric Shank Secondary 3 Piercing Damage 5% Chance Bleed 10 seconds UPGRADES: *bonus Bleed Chance Vs Ranged (L10 = +10%. Every 10 levels after that = +5%. Max = L40/+25% *bonus Bleed Duration Vs Ranged (L10 = +8 seconds. +4 Seconds for every 10 levels after that. Max = L50/+24 seconds) *bonus Piercing Damage Vs Ranged (L10 = +2. Every 10 levels after that = +1. Max = L50/+6) Bat Wing Archer Helmet 10% Skill Recharge Speed UPGRADES: *bonus Movement Speed (+10 movement speed/10 levels. Max = L40/+40) Hemorrhage Pistol Secondary 3 Range Piercing Damage 5% chance Bleed 10 seconds. UPGRADES: *bonus Bleed Duration Vs Ranged (L10 = +8 seconds. Every 10 levels after that = +4 seconds. Max = L50/+24 seconds. *bonus Bleed Strength Vs Ranged (L10 = +2 Bleed strength, +1 for L20. Max = L20/+3) *bonus Piercing Damage Vs Ranged (L10 = +2 damage. Every 10 levels after that = +1. Max = L50/+6) Kinetic Band Ring 5% Chance 1 point Chain Lightning among 3 opponents UPGRADES: *bonus Chain Lightning Chance Vs Insectoids (L10 = +10%. Every 10 levels after that = +5%. Max = L40/+25%) *bonus Chain Lightning Damage Vs Insectoids (L10 = +2, every 10 levels after that = +1. Max = L40/+5) *bonus Range Ice Damage Vs Insectoids (L10 = +2, every 10 levels after that = +1. Max = L50/+6) Caves of Darkness DOES NOT drop Common Equipment OR Spirits, therefore, after you have gotten all four pieces of equipment all you will get is prestige upon succeeding completions.